Phoenix Illusion
by a Wiccan
Summary: "Going and living for revenge would be pointless. I know who did it and I will make them pay. But I won't turn into an avenger. Otherwise when i finish my deed, I'll have nothing left and in the mirror I will see them, not me." Gaara looked at the girl as she spoke, staring at what had once been her village, home and family. Behind them another stood listening, trying to understand
1. Chapter 1

_**Open your heart to a world of endless possibilities. When you truly understand yourself, Your life and your purpose, You will be empowered to reject, A life of fear, drama, And enslavement to group consciousness.**_

* * *

Gaara stared at the large building before him. The twelve year old was on a solo mission for his village in another village that was a few hours travel from Suna, though it remained in the same country. His team had been shocked to hear from the Kazekage that Gaara would be on this mission alone. Gaara too had been surprised but only barely. He did not feel much of anything these years except the desire to kill.

Gaara knew why he had been chosen for this mission. It was an A-ranked mission and they were hoping he might die. A futile hope. He would prove his existence and survive. He entered the building. The redhead was supposed to be looking for somebody that would tell him what to do. Somebody by the name of Kaibun.

The only thing he knew about the man was that he was in charge of this building, which housed a school and well as shows preformed by the students, who were acrobatic fighters. Also that the man had blond hair, brown eyes, approximately six foot tall and knew what Gaara's orders were. Plus the man had been a former shinobi.

"Ah, you must be Gaara." The redhead turned to the speaker. It was Kaibun. Gaara nodded.

"Excellent. Follow me and I'll brief you on what your job will be." Gaara followed the man while crushing the urge to kill the people near by who were talking and laughing.

* * *

"Now I doubt you remember me but I was a friend of your mothers until I was forced to leave the village due to family circumstances. She was just entering her second trimester when I had to leave. Bless your mother's soul. I am truly sorry I was not able to come to you, but your father banished me from the village."

Gaara stared at the blond man before him blankly. Why was he telling him this?

"Now, about your mission. Several of our people have left, causing us to be short handed here. Particularly around the defense area. Normally it would not be so bad, but in recent months a clan by the name of Nikumu has been causing problems. Later this week will be the last performance of the year so everybody will be too busy with the performance to be able to stand guard."

Gaara idly wondered how under staffed they were to not be able to handle something like this. They were supposed to be trained fighters after all. Already Gaara knew what he would be doing for his mission.

"We need you to watch over everything during the performance to make sure no one interferes. Some of the people performing have never done so before so I want them to have a good experience their first time. We will help out when we aren't busy, but other than that it's up to you to guard the place. A place to sleep and all meals will be provided for."

Gaara nodded and the man beamed. He said something about how great it was to have Gaara helping him but the redhead was trying to reign in his confusion. It would not be good if he failed his mission for the first time because he did not understand the actions of his employer.

* * *

Gaara was walking around the area. The large building was easy to figure out. One area held all of the class rooms, kitchen and a few other rooms. Above them were the bedrooms and common rooms. The rest of the building consisted of practice rooms and the large stage that took up the largest area of the building. Outside were a few other training areas. Occasionally Gaara passed a few people.

The redhead had already decided this place was not normal. Despite knowing who he was and what he was, people were civil to him, and in some cases, genuinely kind. It made him suspicious of what they were planning.

"Tanoshi get back here." A little boy less than two years old came toddling towards Gaara before falling into the redhead's leg. Gaara froze, it was the first time he had even been close to a baby, let alone have one touch him. It giggled at the redhead and gripped his pants before it was snatched up.

"Sorry about that. I left him in the care of Haru but the boy didn't keep a close on him."

Gaara looked at the girl before him. His outward appearance was still cold and emotionless, but inside he was in mild shock. She had long golden hair that reached her waist and shining gold colored eyes. She was Gaara's age and just an inch or two shorter than him. She wore a pair of dark shorts and a slim yellow tank top. But no shoes. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kyoi." Gaara looked at the hand with suspicion and confusion. He was unsure as to what to do. Hesitantly he stuck his own hand out and shook the girl's hand.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He gauged her reaction. Her eye's were warm and kind.

"You're the one who's going to help with guard duty, right?" Gaara nodded. Kyoi smiled at him, stunning the redhead. Did this girl not know who he was?

"Have you eaten yet?" Gaara shook his head.

"You're so articulate." Gaara shrugged.

"Well come with me. We'll get you fed and then shown to your room after I introduce you to everyone." He followed the girl and after a while realized she must have just finished training. She must have just realized her state of appearance at that moment too.

"I haven't had time to change yet." Was the explanation she gave him, a sheepish smile on her face. Gaara just nodded.

* * *

Gaara ate the food that was on his plate. Everyone here was relaxed and no one showed the slightest amount of aversion towards the redhead. Still though, he wondered whether they knew and were plotting something or if they really did not care. There were not very many of them though.

There was Kaibun and a few other adults but not many. There were several children all ranging from Tanoshi's age of one and a half to seven. Then there were a few other older kids aging to just a little bit younger than him to age just past eighteen. Kyoi was among them. There could not have been more than twenty of them.

After leading Gaara to the dinning room she excused herself to go change. She had returned shortly in a pair of black long pants and yellow orange tank top. Surprisingly the color was not obnoxious as one would think. Along with that was a simple belt to which a small fan was attached. Gaara recalled seeing it attached to her thigh earlier that day. Now she was seated next to him.

"Hey Gaara! What's it like being in a Shinobi village?" One of the younger kids, Yokina, asked him. The girl was brought and smiling. Her name meant merry and it suited her. She stared at Gaara with uncontained joy and delight. It made Gaara feel uncomfortable. He shrugged, unsure about what to say. The other younger kids all had their eyes on him as well.

"Alright you lot, quit pestering Gaara. It's bed time." Gaara snuck a look at the girl next to him. Amusement was written in her eyes. She stood up and ushered the younger kids to bed, ignoring their grumbling and complaining.

"If you hurry than maybe I'll sing for you." Kyoi said. As soon as her words left her mouth, all of the younger kids ran out the room with shouts of delight. Kyoi followed behind them, laughing.

A few moments later, one of the boys, Jinsoku, stood up and went to the door. He looked out both sides before turning to the room and giving an all clear. Immediately the rest of the kids all stood up and ran out the door.

"Hey, Gaara come on, you don't want to miss this." Kotetsu called to him, motioning for him to follow quickly. Hesitantly Gaara followed them, wary of what they were doing.

The group reached an open door and Gaara heard all of the younger children chatting excitedly and the tell tale rustling of people climbing into bed. Soon it went silent and Gaara peaked around the others to see what they were waiting for so excitedly. Moments before he looked, he heard it.

"_Little Ko lay your head down_

_Little one it's time to sleep_

_Sleep my sweet one,_

_So one day you will be big and strong_

_Hush now, Little Ko._

_While the moon is high and the sun is down,_

_Rest assured my dear one_

_For I will protect you_

_For the day you grow_

_Until you are big and strong._

_Hush my sweet one_

_The day is done_

_Rest your eyes_

_My saiai rest tonight_

_For I will be here watching over you_

_Little Ko lay your head down_

_Little one it's time to sleep_

_Sleep my sweet one,_

_So one day you will be big and strong_

_Hush now, Little Ko."_

Slowly the group dispersed quietly as the song came to an end. Gaara stayed there for a while, momentarily stunned. Never before had he heard a sound like that. For the first time in years, Gaara could feel the demon inside of him be soothed.

Kyoi turned around but the door way and hall were empty. She turned off the lights in the children's bedroom and headed to the stage room. She had some practice to get in before she went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: That song is my own creation**

**Name meanings:**

**Kyoi- phoenix**

**Jinsoku- quick**

**Kotetsu- steel**

**-Kaibun- flyer**

**~Yokina- merry**

***Tanoshi- joy**

**Word meanings:**

**Ko- child**

**Saiai- beloved, precious**

**REVIEW. NO FLAMES**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara sat in one of the trees outside. He was currently keeping watch over the area. The redhead had only been there for two days yet already there had been an attempted attack on the group. Gaara had taken care of it before they had gotten too far and only a hand full of the group had even known they were in danger from the Nikumu, even after Gaara had reported to Kaibun.

Gaara had learned a lot about the group in the few days he had been there. He learned that most of the kids there were orphans taken in by the group. Some of the adults were either friends of Kaibun or were his siblings. And Kyoi was his daughter. Most of the kids followed Kyoi's commands easily both during practice and out of it just as they did for Kaibun.

At first Gaara had though them to be just performers, but he had discovered that they were shinobi. Instead of being part of the Suna village, though, they were their own group away from Suna's affairs. The ones who were Shinobi all had the forehead protectors of Suna, but they rarely wore them. The only time he had spotted them actually wearing them was when the adults went on the occasional mission.

Kaibun and two of the other adults, Gina, a woman with long silver hair, and Osamu, a serious looking man, were one Jonin team. Other than them there were three more adults but they were retired shinobi, too old to carry out missions any more. Sadao, Takumi and Shinju were there names. Shinju was particularly kind old woman and often offered the kids and Gaara treats or advice.

Kyoi and the boys Jinsoku, a fun loving boy who was quick on his feet, and Kotetsu, a solid, quiet boy, made up one genin team. They had also been the first to welcome Gaara. And as Gaara had learned, were the main performers

A few of the older kids, Shizuka, a quiet girl, Midori, one of the older teens who seemed like she has always on the move, Makoto, an honest but shy boy, and Toshi, and extremely intelligent boy, were all Chunin.

Taro, a seven year old, was the older brother of Yokina, who was only a few years younger than him. Tanoshi was the youngest child and Mika was just a little bit older than him.

All in total the group only numbered seventeen. And even though none of them were related besides Kaibun and his daughter and Taro and his sister, everyone in the group shared the same last name, Genso. Though before the attacks the group had once numbered over forty.

* * *

Gaara did not know how long he had been in the trees but when he went to leave, he froze. Down below on one of the training areas was Kyoi. She was training on a set of bars. They were at various heights ranging from a half feet above the ground to over twenty feet in height. The bars were held up by posts and scattered in a loose circled bunch, the taller ones being in the center. Kyoi was seemingly flying from bar to bar.

The girl was moving from bar to bar, flying though the air as she flipped, spun, rose and twisted through the air. Each time she reached a new bar, she had barely taken hold before she was moving to a new one. Not once did she stop, falter or hesitate. Gaara had never seen anything like it.

The redhead was so caught up in watching Kyoi that it took a moment before he noticed the intruders. Four Nikumu members were sneaking towards the area Kyoi was practicing in. Within moments they would strike and Kyoi had yet to notice them. Gaara acted fast.

Kyoi had reached the highest bar and flipped straight up into the air into a high arch. Kyoi noticed the danger when the Nikumu threw their kunai straight at her. She was a sitting duck and unable to doge them. Kyoi's golden eyes widened and it was at that moment that Gaara's sand moved.

The sand blocked the attack and went after the Nikumu. Kyoi landed in a crouch on top of the bar post and turned, facing the Nikumu as they were enveloped by Gaara's sand. Gaara appeared next to the girl on the other side of the bar. He ended the existence of the Nikumu by crushing them with his sand while watching Kyoi out the corner of his eye. Would she now understand he was a monster?

Kyoi straightened up and looked at Gaara. Her eyes toward him did not change. They were still kind and trusting. And relieved.

"Thank you, Gaara." Kyoi smiled at the redhead. All he could do was nod before disappearing in a swirl of sand. How could she smile at him after witnessing that? He was a monster.

* * *

It was now the day of the performance and everybody was busy. The younger kids were ushered into a special area in the stage room by the older adults. The genin and Chunin were all getting ready in a different room. Kaibun and his team were making sure the last minute preparations on the stage were complete. Gaara watched the preparations from his spot near a window high up near the rafters. From that spot he would be able to spot any one who tried to interfere with the performance.

"Gaara-sama!" The redhead looked down to see Yokina standing below him. She wore a light pink dancing dress. It had not occurred to him that the younger ones would be performing.

"Gaara-sama, will you watch me dance?" The girl was bursting with hope and joy. Gaara was unsure of how to respond. He found himself nodding his head. The little girl shouted with joy as she ran off. He turned his head from the retreating child and Kaibun caught his eye. The man was grinning at Gaara and the boy looked away. This place was doing weird things to him.

* * *

Gaara was still sitting in his spot when the show began. Kaibun entered the stage as the announcer. The stadium around the stage was dim and a spot light show down on Kaibun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages! Welcome to the last Genso show of the year! Sit back, and enjoy!" The spot light turned off and Kaibun left the stage.

The people in the stands roared. The area was packed, there had to of been at least a few hundred people there. The Genso Jonin were all stationed around the area, making sure nothing happened, even the retired Jonin had spots inside the area and were on watch.

"_Welcome._

_The sun begins to fade,_

_And the moon comes out._

_For tonight we play in the stars._

_Will you join us?"_

Gaara recognized the voice singing. It was Kyoi, though he could not spot her. Then the lights on the stage lit it up. Yokina was standing on the stage with her brother, Taro. Taro was dressed in a light colored dance suit.

The boy was calm and relaxed as they began to dance. But Gaara could see Yokina shaking and the nervousness in her eyes. It was a simple dance but it was also Yokina's first time appearing on stage in front of a large crowd. Gaara frowned minutely. The girl was frightened of the crowed. For some reason it disturbed Gaara. The little girl had shown no fear or aversion toward Gaara, in fact she adored him. But she was scared of the crowd.

The redhead shifted ever so slightly. But Yokina noticed the movement and Gaara caught her eye. Surprising himself, Gaara nodded his head. The action was enough for Yokina. The girl's smile brightened and the trembles left her body. The rest of the dance went flawlessly. The brother and sister did their swirls, steps, jumps and leaps perfectly. Gaara caught the thankful look Taro tossed toward him at the end.

* * *

After Yokina and Taro finished their performance it was Shizuka and Midori's turn. The duo were silk aerial dancers. Gaara had never seen anything like it. The two girls twisted, spun, dropped, rose and flew through the air on long length of silk fabric. The two girls, whose personalities were the polar opposite, mixed in a harmony that created a balance. Like wild red and calm blue coming together to create a mysterious purple. And indeed that was what was happening. It astounded Gaara to see their clothing change color.

The dance they performed told the story of two warriors who were at odd with each other since the time when they were born. One was wild and fiery and flurry of emotions. The other was calm, peaceful and steadfast. But when a disaster struck, the two were forced to work together.

Midori acted as the warrior Aka and was dressed in a strapless red choli with matching harem pants. Shizuka acted as the blue warrior, Aoi, and was dressed the same as Midori, though her outfit was blue.

When in the story the two were forced to work together, they at first over powered each other. Their outfits would both change to a red-ish violet, to a blue-ish indigo. Even when working together they were at constant odds with each other. But when the end drew near they cast away their differences and balanced each other at last. They became a royal purple and finally over came their enemy. But it came at a great price, both of their lives.

Then from their deaths arose new life. The two of them laid on the floor and moments passed when Yokina rose from between them. If Gaara had not known there was a secret entrance at that spot, he would have believed the child appeared out of no where. This time she wore a dress the same color purple Midori and Shizuka had worn. She stood up and Gaara noticed something in her hands. Yokina began to dance again. AS she did, Kyoi's voice filled the room again.

"_Warriors bold and true,_

_Thy lives are lost._

_Parts of a whole together,_

_Separated you are nothing._

_Rise warriors rise._

_Thy presence must remain._

_Spread thy power"_

As the song continued on Yokina danced. The objects in her hands were ribbons that moved with her arms. As she waved them about, Midori and Shizuka began to 'rise from the dead'. Gaara barely understood the story.


End file.
